This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The major objective of the proposed project is to facilitate the development of faculty and student biomedical research activities with the overall goal of creating a self-sustaining biomedical research program and infrastructure at MSU, independent of INBRE funding. This goal will be accomplished through two complimentary mechanisms. First, faculty and student biomedical research capacity will be enhanced through participation in the state-wide INBRE program of investigator-initiated research projects, student summer workshops, seminars, bioinformatics programs, etc. Second, faculty and student research will be encouraged and supported through the continuation of an MSU INBRE program that supports biomedical research and travel, faculty NIH research grant proposal development, and an INBRE seminar series.